The Chibi and the Hiei
by dk-joy
Summary: A chibi fic. Kurama doesn't pay attention to what he's eating and turns into a chibi. Hiei comes to his rescue...sort of.
1. Chibiness is Cute

Warnings and Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I want to, though. Does anyone know how much it would cost to buy the rights to it? I would make it shounen ai and make sure to have plenty of chibiness and angst!

This fic contains…language, chibiness, shounen ai (Kurama x Hiei), OOCness

Note: 9-7-05 edit - Fixed a couple of minor errors…realized how cute this was…decided I'm definitely gonna continue it.

The Chibi and the Hiei 

Kurama was tired of fighting. He couldn't remember having so much as a day's break from fighting demons for Spirit World in the past month. So he wandered into a forest in Demon World as an odd version of a break. He was looking for some healing herbs for the wounds he'd taken.

His stomach had a rather large cut, his shoulder was sore from being dislocated, he may have received a concussion (he passed out after someone hit him in the head with a large rock and his head still hurt), and his left arm was broken. He didn't feel too good and he wasn't paying very much attention to what plants he was picking up.

He was so out of it that he picked up a chibi plant instead of an anti-concussion herb. He grabbed all of the plants he'd gathered and ate them all at once. His wounds healed almost immediately, but his head started aching horribly…and shrinking.

All of a sudden, the forest seemed bigger. "uh-oh!" chibi-Kurama said in a cute little voice. Then he held his head and whined. A low-level demon who was nearby heard his pitiful little complaint and came to see if he could get a free meal. Chibi-Kurama saw the five-headed creature coming at him and stood his ground.

He gave a precious little pout when the demon said, "Mmmm…fresh meat."

Chibi-Kurama said, "Am not! You ain't gonna eat me!"

"Who says?" the demon questioned, smirking at the little red-head.

"I do!" the chibi cried, pulling out his chibi-rose whip and slicing the monster to pieces. "Tee-hee!" he said when the big bad monster was dead. Then he yawned and lay down to sleep (WTF? I guess he was tired…)

Hiei was wondering around in a nearby forest when he felt a surge of…Kurama's ki? But…it felt so…chibi? "What is going on here?" he wondered out loud. Then he took off for the direction he'd felt the ki coming from. Within a minute, he was at Kurama's side.

"…uhhh…what?" Hiei said, at a loss for words. He stared down at his now very small companion asleep on the forest floor. "How did…when did he…get so cute? I can't believe I just said that much less thought it. Kurama is not cute. He is…strong and wise…and…chibi. Shit!"

Hiei picked up his cute (no…yes…dammit! He is cute!) companion and ran towards human world. He was only a blur in his black cloak as he jumped from tree to tree. His fiery red eyes picked the quickest path through the forest with ease. After a while, the chibi in his arms stirred.

"Oh, shit!" he whispered when those huge green eyes turned to him. "Don't think I can hold it in anymore…you're soooo cute! Crap!"

Kurama just looked at the big demon holding him and bared his fangs. Hiei stopped and jumped to the ground. He carefully put Kurama down, trying to avoid the chibi's mouth, since he kept trying to bite him.

"What's wrong with you, Kurama? Why are you trying to bite me? Don't you recognize me?"

The chibi just looked at Hiei with his huge eyes and shook his head. "You're a big meanie. I don't know you." He said.

Hiei was frustrated, which made him snap back into character. "What are you doing here, baka? You're supposed to be at home resting! You're wounded…hey! Where'd your wounds go?" he asked, confused.

"Meds. I picked 'em myself. I can do it. I'm yoko, baka!" The chibi pouted.

"You should be home anyway! Wait…if your mother saw you like this…hn." Hiei stared at the chibi and sighed. "I guess you're gonna have to stay with me. I'll tell Yusuke to call your mother and…make up an excuse."

"I'm not going with you, you big meanie!" Our precious little chibi bit his comrade on the arm. Hiei let out a yelp of surprise.

"You bit me." he said dumbly.

"Yep!" The chibi said proudly.

"That hurt!"

"It's s'posed ta!"

"Hn." Hiei didn't get a chance to say anything else because the clearing was suddenly filled with demons who had heard them bickering and decided they would make a good breakfast.

"Shimatta." Hiei muttered. For once, the chibi agreed.

TBC…

Author's Note: Please review. I know it wasn't very good, but I wrote it in a very short amount of time and I promise to continue and make this better (like maybe re-write this) if I get enough reviews. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Fight

Warnings and Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I want to, though. Does anyone know how much it would cost to buy the rights to it? I would make it shounen ai and make sure to have plenty of chibiness and angst!

This fic contains…language, chibiness, shounen ai (Kurama x Hiei), OOCness, may have semi-serious scenes

The Chibi and the Hiei

Chapter 2: The Fight

Hiei and chibi-Kurama were surrounded by a hoard of demons. A hoard of hungry demons. And it was breakfast time. And Hiei and Kurama were short and looked like they would be easy to catch. Almost makes you sorry for the hoard, doesn't it?

Chibi-Kurama stood with his back to Hiei's on instinct. His whip and Hiei's sword were out and ready. They faced several hundred demons of all sizes, shapes and power levels. They could probably take them all on with their eyes closed. And what does OOC Hiei do? He grabs chibi-Kurama around the waist and starts running.

"What are you doing, baka!" The chibi complained in his cute little voice. "I wanted to fight and get some brefas!"

Hiei could only sigh. Not only was his companion much smaller than usual, he also didn't seem to have the same intellectual capacity. And he kept calling him a baka. He didn't like that at all. It made him feel like Kuwabara.

So as Hiei ran and jumped through the trees, barely avoiding the various missiles and bodies being hurled at them, he ranted at the chibi.

"I am not a baka. Kuwabara is. So are you, for that matter. Why the Hell are you so small? It just doesn't make any sense! Argh! And why are you acting so stupid? Did you want to die back there? There were hundreds of demons after our blood and you get mad at me for saving you?"

"I can take care of myself, baka!" And chibi-Kurama demonstrated his prowess. He bit Hiei. Again.

"OOOooooowwwwww! You little!" Hiei finally stopped running to inspect the deep wound in his arm. He glared at the chibi, who just stared at him, defiant. Hiei couldn't stay mad when his companion was so small, so vulnerable, so…cute! Argh! That word again! Hiei couldn't believe how he was reacting to Kurama's chibiness.

He was about to scream at the annoyance and injustice of the situation when the angry, hungry hoard of demons showed up again. He moved to grab Kurama and shield him, but Kurama stepped in front of him instead. Confused, Hiei just watched as the chibi bared his fangs menacingly.

The demons acted in kind, making as much noise as possible. Then they charged. Instead of retreating to come up with an advantage like he would normally do, chibi-Kurama ran straight into the center of the enemy and started slashing. Knowing that there would be no way to deter the hard-headed little yoko, Hiei joined him.

They stood back to back, taking down enemies left and right, protecting each other and themselves effortlessly. Hiei found himself imagining the taller, older Kurama if they were in the same situation. While he would not have charged right away, he would have fought tooth and nail to defeat the enemy, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. Hiei admired the chibi version for having the same willingness to fight to the death. At the same time, he was worried.

While the chibi was definitely as gutsy as the older version, he didn't have the stamina necessary to fight such a long battle. In other words, the little guy was getting tired. Hiei noticed that his swings were getting clumsier, his reaction time slower, and his eyes heavier. Hoping to avoid a fight to the death, Hiei asked the chibi if they could leave yet.

To his horror, his question startled chibi-Kurama so much that he miss-stepped and fell. When one of the demons stepped up to take advantage of the situation, Hiei pivoted to take the blow in place of his smaller companion. The demon's claws ripped through his shirt and sliced into his chest. Hiei immediately countered, slicing the impertinent demon in half.

"Can we go now?" Hiei asked testily. To his surprise he felt the chibi grab his hand and run away from the battlefield.

When they were about half a mile away from any chasing demon, the chibi stopped and let go of his hand. They both dropped into the grass, exhausted. They lay there panting for a minute or so, trying to catch their breath.

"You can sleep if you want. I'll keep watch." Hiei told chibi-Kurama.

The chibi just looked at him with a look of utter disgust on his face. "You think I'm gonna let you be the lookout when you're hurt 'cause of me? Are you cwazy or somethin? I owe you. You saved me. I'm gonna heal that cut right now."

The chibi got up and walked out of the small clearing. Before Hiei even got a chance to get worried or ask where he was going, Kurama was back with a bundle of plants in his chibi little hands.

"This one will disinfect the hurt. This one will stop the bleeding. This one will help you stay awake or go to sleep, depending on which part you chew." The little yoko set about tending to the fire demon's wounds, making sure he knew what he was doing at each stage of the proceedings. Hiei was a little annoyed that he was being treated like a child, but decided not to take offense because of how cute his doctor was. No. It wasn't that. Of course not, Hiei. But really, he appreciated the help and realized that Kurama was just acting like himself. At that age, anyway. And besides, it was interesting to see how knowledgeable even this chibi-Kurama was about plants.

"So…how did you turn chibi in the first place?" Hiei asked.

"…how would I know. I don't remember anything before… a few hours ago." The little one answered.

"Oh… so you don't remember me?"

"Would I have bitten you if I'd known you were an ally?" Kurama asked simply.

This was what Hiei was used to. Logical, consistent Kurama who had an answer for everything. Even if it he could be confusing as all Hell.

After he was done tending to Hiei's wounds (he took care of the bites too!), it seemed like chibi-Kurama couldn't stay awake any longer. Once the wound on Hiei's chest was bound, the little one just slumped over, his head falling into Hiei's lap. He grabbed the fabric of Hiei's pants in his small fists and held on tightly.

Hiei couldn't help but grin. He couldn't deny it anymore. Chibi-Kurama was just too cute.

TBC…

Author's Note: Review and tell me if you think this is cute! If you don't think it's as good as the first chapter (or if you think it's better) please tell me! I look forward to your feedback. By the way, the shounen ai won't happen until Kurama is older again – Hiei isn't allowed to molest chibi-Kurama. Regular Kurama on the other hand…


	3. Transformation

Warnings and Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever own Yu Yu Hakusho. sigh There. I admitted it.

May contain shounen ai (Hiei x Kurama), language, OOCness, chibiness, attitude, violence

Ack! This chapter is so much darker than the others! Sorry! I'll try to make the next one more lighthearted!

The Chibi and the Hiei 3: Transformation

Hiei stayed there, watching his chibi companion, for several hours. He smiled every time the little red head clutched his pants tighter, in the grip of some dream. He couldn't help it – Kurama was just so cute!

He narrowly avoided getting back into character when Kurama started drooling on him. He would have snapped back to his normal uncaring attitude if the chibi had been any less cute about it. Hiei sighed at himself. What was he doing here? What was he becoming? He felt like such a wuss thinking about cuteness all the time, but another glance at the chibi laying in his lap made him realize that cuteness just might be his weakness. He sighed again, louder this time, which prevented him from hearing the whoosh of a rock coming fast toward the back of his head.

He woke up several hours later not knowing where he was.

He opened his eyes slowly, surveying his surroundings and trying to understand the situation. He was tied to something that felt like a large rock. Thick ropes held him in place, his arms at his sides, and his sword had been taken away. He slowly looked higher, trying to see where the enemy was through half-lidded eyes. His eyes snapped open, though, and he gasped when he saw chibi Kurama in front of him, his arms tied above his head so that his feet barely touched the ground, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

There were a few large demons standing around him, laughing as they took turns punching the little red head. More blood came flying out of the chibi's mouth from a particularly hard punch to his stomach, splattering across Hiei's face. Hiei froze. Then he started shaking. In anger.

"You bastards! What the Hell do you think you're doing? He's just a kid!" He screamed at the jerks in front of him. He didn't see the irony of calling a thousand year old demon a kid. For all intents and purposes, Kurama was one now.

All four of them looked his way. The demons smiled viciously and Kurama tried to put on a brave face. The demons laughed at Hiei's futile efforts to get out of his bindings and help the chibi. Hiei stopped struggling and asked them what was so funny.

"You!" One answered, still laughing. "There's no way you'll get out of that rope. It's enchanted so that the person tied cannot effect it in anyway. Even if you had your sword, you couldn't cut it! And there's no one here who can or would let you out!" He joined the others' laughter.

Hiei just glared and kept moving, trying to fray the bindings or do anything that would get him out. He glanced up, glaring at the demons for laughing at him, but was surprised at the calculating look Kurama had on his face. When one of the demons noticed that he was looking behind them, he turned around. Kurama instantly closed his eyes and went limp right before the demon saw him.

"Aw! And just when we were starting to have fun, too!" The demon said, walking up to the red head. He grabbed the chibi by the collar and gave him a few more slaps, just to see if he could revive him. Kurama didn't respond. The demon sighed and let go, but not before pulling out a knife and slamming it into the chibi's chest, a few inches below his heart. Kurama didn't so much as flinch. The demon shook his head at the blood flowing freely down the red head's chin and turned to Hiei. "Time for some new prey!" He crowed with glee.

The others glanced back at Kurama, looking sad that their former plaything had stopped moving, but then they turned to Hiei, anticipation making their eyes gleam in the semi-darkness. The one who had stabbed Kurama started walking toward Hiei, but another demon stopped him.

"You got to finish off the other one. We get to start with this one. Wait your turn!" He pushed the demon, who still held the knife, back. The stabber growled, but seeing the others' faces, he relented, pouting slightly. He took a step back, crossed his arms over his chest (after putting his knife into the back of his belt) and said, "Well? Get started already!"

The others growled at him again, but complied, stalking slowly toward Hiei, enjoying the look of horror on Hiei's face as he looked at his bleeding and limp companion. His eyes snapped back to the two demons in front of him when they were within a foot or two of him and he looked at them with such hatred in his eyes that they hesitated. But then they remembered that there was no way for him to escape, and they cracked their knuckles with relish, proud of themselves when Hiei looked at them with slight worry for his own well-being.

They took a few "practice swings." Relatively light punches that wouldn't bruise much. When Hiei looked bored, they really started getting to work.

Behind them, the third demon watched, licking his lips and rubbing his knuckles, jabbing at the air, and generally enjoying the sound of flesh striking flesh. He was so engrossed in his disturbing pastime that he didn't feel the ki growing behind him. He also didn't hear the ropes snapping. He was dead without ever feeling his knife being gently slipped from its sheath to be quickly buried in the back of his neck. His body was laid on the ground quietly, so as not to attract the attention of the others.

Youko Kurama was out. He was a short, silver-haired, gold-eyed fox demon with soft, furry ears and a long tail. His body and face looked human. The look in his eyes as he watched his friend get beaten to a pulp was positively demonic.

He attacked swiftly. The other two demons fell down, dead, before they even knew he was there. Hiei, whose eyes had been closed for the past few minutes, was surprised when he didn't feel any more impacts to his body for a couple of beats. He opened his eyes when he heard something that sounded like two bodies dropping to the floor.

The sight that greeted him made him open his mouth in astonishment, then growl before screaming "I thought you were dead!"

Chibi Youko Kurama smiled his sarcastically amused smile before answering. "It was a necessary deception. If you thought I was alive they would as well. They wouldn't have ignored me to focus on you and you would still be getting the ahem stuffing beat out of you." Hiei was astonished at the change in the chibi's speech patterns. He was going to ask what had happened when Kurama answered his questions.

"While I am in this form, no matter what my height, I am still a one thousand year old demon. I can speak and reason as I normally would and I can also remember all that has happened. My younger human form seemed to instinctively realize that he could let me out. He acted quickly by 'playing dead' and waiting until their attention was diverted from him before calling on me to help you. My human form always was very sentimental about friends. But then, I guess I am as well." With that said, the short, silver-haired demon took the bloody knife that he had used to kill the other demons and easily sliced through Hiei's bonds. Then he promptly passed out.

Hiei was so surprised that he barely caught him before he hit the ground. As he was falling, the chibi transformed back into his human form. His red hair tickled Hiei's arm. Hiei smiled at the back of the chibi's head. "Thank you, Kurama." He said quietly, trying not to wake him up. Then he remembered the wounds the little one had sustained and hurried from the clearing, intent on getting them both back to human world as quickly as possible to recover.

TBC…

A/N: Sorry again for the violence! I just wanted Youko to come out, and I figured that Hiei being in trouble would be a good way to do it! Please review and thank everyone who has reviewed so far – this is for you guys! Hope you like it! I love bad-ass Kurama!


End file.
